Stolen Eggs
Overview Summary #Recover the stolen chest of turtle eggs. #Return the chest of turtle eggs to Hatchery Keeper Gratian. #See Endre for your reward. Obtained from :Elder Rhea in Cavalon Requirements :Befriending the Luxons Reward :*4,000 XP :*1,250 Luxon Faction :*150 Gold :*1 Skill Point Dialogue :"You have proven yourself a capable and loyal ally of the Luxons, so it is with confidence that I impart on you this most vital mission. You have, of course, seen how important the great turtles are to us, both as beasts of burden and beasts of war. Unfortunately, a group of bandits have recently attacked one of our supply caravans and stolen a chest of turtle eggs before they could reach the hatchery. Our turtles are very rare, and it is not often that they lay eggs, so every single egg is precious to us. We must track the bandits back to their camp in the 'Maishang Hills, recover the '''chest of turtle eggs, and get them to the Gyala Hatchery before something happens to them. Can you do this for us, ?"'' ::Accept: "Hang on, little ones! I'll save you!" ::Reject: "Have you ever tried pickled turtle eggs?" ::When asked about quest: "I have heard that the bandits make their camp in '''Maishang Hills'. They are sure to have their eggs there. Once you find them, get them back to Hatchery Keeper Gratian as quickly as you can."'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Bandit Leader: "You're late." :Sergeant Rodrik: "We had some...troubles. Do you have the item?" :Bandit Leader: "Yes. Do you have the gold?" :Sergeant Rodrik: "Of course. It's all there, but count it if you must. With these eggs destroyed and our upcoming attack on..." :Bandit Leader: "Quiet fool! I think we have company." Intermediate Dialogue 2 (Hatchery Keeper Gratian) :"The stolen eggs! What a relief... I can't bear to think of what would have happened to these little guys if you hadn't found them! Listen, if you have the time, head into the hatchery. There is a new caravan heading out, and I am sure they would be happy to have some additional guards. :My little babies. Shhh... don't worry now. Let me know when you are ready Argo is waiting." ::Player response: "Let's go." :"When you are ready, I will let you enter Gyala Hatchery." ::Accept: "I am ready." (goes straight to the next dialogue below) ::Reject: "Not right now." Intermediate Dialogue 3 (Hatchery Keeper Gratian) :"Your entire party is about to be moved to the next area. Make sure all party members are ready first. Do you wish to continue?" ::Accept: "Yes." ::Reject: "No." Cinematic Dialogue :Argo: "Let's move out. The gods know we move at barely more than a crawl." :': "Here they come." :Argo: "Damn predicatable Kurzicks." :Argo: "I knew those cowards would come for the young turtles." :Argo: "You, take up the right. Don't let those Kurzicks within a hundred paces." :Argo: "I'm glad you're with us. We'll need all the help we can get." :': "Your fight is my fight." :Argo: "Watch yourself out there. The Kurzicks are a dastardly bunch." :Argo: "Pay particular care to their juggernauts, the golem-like things that resemble walking trees." :Argo: "They are especially dangerous to the turtles." :': ''"I'll take care of them." :'''Argo: "Well then, good luck. We'll see you at Creon Jade Mine." Reward Dialogue :"So you are the ones coming along with us. Argo told me about you. You may have beaten the three clans at the Convocation, but I was not witness to it. Until I see you fight with my own eyes, your strength is nothing to me... Words on the wind. If we make it to the end of this alive, then your reputation with myself, and the rest of the Luxons, will be solid as this sea of jade." Followup :Gyala Hatchery (mission) Walkthrough Just as you enter Maishang Hills, you'll come upon the Luxon Outcasts (two Warriors, two Assassins, one One Necromancer and the Bandit Leader, a Ritualist), and Sergeant Rodrik, a Warrior. Grab the Old Chest and make a run for it. Now pick your favorite path to Gyala Hatchery. All approaches to it are blocked by patrols of Kappas, but you shouldn't run into more than one patrol at a time. Talk to Hatchery Keeper Gratian to trigger the ending cut scene. You can also run up to the chest and away from it, and the outcasts won't become hostile until you are out of the aggro bubble. It is easy to run this quest by yourself. Simply run up to the old chest, pick it up (it does not apply the 33% speed penalty like many other bundle items), and take the path stated below. Runners using Enchantments to boost their speed should remember to bring adequate Hex removal due to the groups of Oni you pass by. Shadow Shroud prevents use of any enchantments on yourself. Note: It is possible to run this without any combat, Having the quest Attack the Kurzicks! removes the Kappas from the beach, though even without the quest it is still possible by just running past the Kappa at the end of the run. One easy path is to start in Bai Paasu Reach (you no longer have to cross the Archipelagos) and move south to the beach. Once you have the chest, run back towards Bai Paasu Reach, then take the red path shown in the map, taking care to wait for the marked Naga patrol to pass. You will have run past a Kappa patrol on the beach and safely trigger the cut scene. Simple enemy avoidance. A very easy way to do this quest: start in Eredon Terrace and walk to the hatchery. Then walk to the beach with the Old Chest and the Outcasts and kill everything on the way. Wait for the conversation of the outcasts to end. Kill them, pick up the chest and run back the way you came unchallenged. Notes Category:Factions quests Category:Gives Luxon points